10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: I decided to write this, since there was none with these characters. This is how Jared and Kim meet. We all know that Jared is a werewolf, but what if Kim is hidding her own secret? A godly one?
1. Chapter 1: He Doesn't Know I Exist

**Hello! I recently looked back on this story and it's reviews. I decided tonight I would fix this story's mistakes! That way, I can actually finish 10 Things I Want to Know About Her! Hope you like the revamped version! So far, no major changes!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Percy Jackson!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: He Doesn't Know I Exist<strong>

**Goodbye my friend  
>Hello heartache<br>It's not the end  
>It's not the same<br>Wish it didn't have to be this way but  
>You will always mean the world to me, love<br>Goodbye my friend  
>Hello heartache<strong>

**Kim's POV**

Was it really pathic how much I was in love with him? Yeah, I guess it was. Jared Thail. The sole object of my love and life for the past five years. Ironically, becoming the only thing relatable to a love life for me. What makes it even more depressing is that he has been in my class since kinder-garden. And at least one class in middle and high school. Sad thing is, he doesn't know that I even existed. Still doesn't to this day. Seriously, I have done projects with him and he didn't even speak a word to me, forcing me to cover whatever he didn't do. Not that I mind. I would do anything for Jared. Even if it broke my heart or made me sad; as long as Jared was happy. Once, I even heard Jared say, "Kim who?" Now is that pathic or what?

I am now a junior in high school and my feelings haven't changed. If they did was to only possibly become stronger as the years pass. My few friends tell me to give it up and move on, but they don't understand. They don't feel the pull between us. I doubt Jared feels it, but nerveless, it was there.

At the moment I was sitting in my world history class, listening to my iPod instead of the teacher. My headphones were covered by my hair, a wonderful ability only girls with long hair mastered. Currently, I was in a sad mood, and I had hoped that music would help, but no such luck. Jared hadn't been at school for the past three weeks. I was really worried about him. He was apparently sick, but with what? Cancer? And NO ONE SEEMED WORRIED! How long did a student have to be gone for people to start to get worried?! Seriously! I let out a huff, making a face as I continued to doodle little broken hearts on the side of my paper.

"It's nice to see you again here Mr. Thail. Do you have a pass?" Mr. Mallek asked. At the teacher's question I looked up from my doodles, not believing that I heard correctly. But there he was, standing in the doorway, backpack over one shoulder.

Oh. My. Gods. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jared had grown like a foot, cut his hair, and had gained a ton of muscle. He looked even hotter, if that was possible. My jaw went slack at the sight of him. I think I even started drooling. I could see everyone else staring as well; the girls practically stripping the new eye candy and the guys glaring at him as they sized him up as completion for their girl. Jared had been good looking enough, but he wasn't the hottest guy in school. I myself thought he looked handsome and loved his heart. But that was before this strange transformation. Now, it was clear that Jared Thail leaped up the social ladder as one of the hottest guys in the school. Strangely, I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart when I thought about Jared with some other girl, the odds of him ending up with a popular girl rose by the second.

I caught myself in time to force myself to look away and stare at my desk. I was acting like I wanted everyone and their dog to find out about my "little" crush- or obsession if you prefer- on Jared. It's a secret I prefer to keep a secret.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Jared walk up to Mr. Mallek and hand him a pass. "Can I have the work I missed?" Jared asked.

"Yes, you can. See me after class. For the moment, take your seat and Kim will help you if you have any questions." Mr. Mallek said. Jared nodded his head and walked to his seat. The seat that was next to mine. I was surprised that I have a good grade in this class. Though it's probably only because I brought it up during the time Jared was gone. That, and the fact that Mr. Mallek helped me out a lot after school. I really needed it either way, with my dyslexia and AHAD. I got lucky these past three weeks that I already knew most of it really well. I could only hope that my luck held a little bit longer.

I kept my eyes down as Jared sat in his seat. The only moment movement I only really made was to flip to a different page that was free of any doodles of '_Jared & Kim 4ever'_, _'I 3 Jared_', or my personal favorite, '_Mrs. Kimberly Thail'_. If he ever saw that, I would die right then and there. Heat seemed to roll off him like he was a personal heater or something. Without really knowing that I did, I slid closer to him in order to soak up more of his heat. Mr. Mallek continued on with his lesson, one I did not pay attention to at all. Not, that I was really paying attention before... I pulled out my class-notes notebook and pretended to take notes. I had no close as to what I was writing. Jared pulled out his and dug around for a pen in his bag. I was about to offer mine to him- it happened to be my only writing utensil- when he found one at the bottom of his bag.

Mr. Mallek ended his lesson a few minutes before the bell. That's when Jared turned to me. "Uhhh… Kim… what did I miss while I was… Uhhh…. Sick?" He said uncertainly. What did he have to be uncertain about? He was Jared. He practically radiated confidence.

"You missed the Greeks and we're finishing up the Romans. You're really behind. It would be smart to get someone to tutor you." I answered, not believing that he was actually talking to me. But then again, Mr. Mallek basically forced him to do so. Once Jared got the information he needed, he would go back to ignoring me like usual. I looked up into Jared's eyes for the first time since he walked into class. I could swear that everything froze, even time. I wanted to savor this moment.

Not only had Jared made eye contact, he said my name and he acknowledged that I existed! Though, he was staring at me now like he was a blind man seeing color or the sun for the first time. We kept staring at each other until the bell rang, making me jump. I blushed, shoving my stuff into my bag quickly. I stood up, ready to dart out of the classroom, but that plan went down the toilet quickly. Mr. Mallek had come over to us. "Kim, can you wait a moment? I would like to talk to both of you." Mr. Mallek asked. I stayed where I was, my entire body on edge. It felt like I had somehow ended up in the Twilight Zone… and now I wanted things to go back to normal, regardless of how much I loved hearing my name roll off Jared's tongue. "What do you need Mr. Mallek?" I asked, wanting to get away as soon as possible. I was embarrassed, didn't know what to say, and the fact that he was still staring at me with his jaw open slightly was starting to creep me out.

"Jared, you're very behind. It'll be tough to catch up. I want you to go to tutoring after school for the next week or so. Since Kim is there most days, you can ask her if you have any questions."

Jared brightened at that. I smiled softly and blushed at the thought of spending time with him alone. But because of his recent creepy stares, I decided to try to find a quiet corner alone in the library instead. At most, I would give him a copy of my notes. That way, I would be helping him, but no conversation actually needed to be exchanged. Mr. Mallek wrote us passes to our next class and I shot out the room as quickly as I could. I was walking down the hall as quickly as I could and somehow Jared caught up to me. "Kim!" He said.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just like saying your name," He said, smiling. I liked him saying my name too; it sound perfect on his perfect lips. "Kim is a very beautiful name." Jared added, saying it like there was no way anyone could ever disagree with him. I blushed again. Why was he saying things like that? I thought he had his eye on the cheerleader Brianna. "Kim! Did hell freeze over? I never thought I'd see the day when you would skip class!" A voice called out. I stopped and I saw someone step away from the lockers he was leaning against.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Ghosty**


	2. Chapter 2: He Doesn't Know I Can

**10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me**

**Chapter 2: He Doesn't Know That I Can Throw a Punch**

**I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
>Who sits at the curb and waits for the world<br>But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
>I'm like a crook tonight<strong>

**Kim's POV**

_Previously on 10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me:_

_I was walking down the hall as quickly as I could and somehow Jared caught up to me. "Kim!" He said._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know. I just like saying your name," He said, smiling. I liked him saying my name too; it sound perfect on his perfect lips. "Kim is a very beautiful name." Jared added, saying it like there was no way anyone could ever disagree with him. I blushed again. Why was he saying things like that? I thought he had his eye on the cheerleader Brianna. "Kim! Did hell freeze over? I never thought I'd see the day when you would skip class!" A voice called out. I stopped and I saw someone step away from the lockers he was leaning against._

* * *

><p>From the down the hall the hulking mass that was Paul Lauote walked towards us. He was one of the few who didn't pick on me for being a nerd, or more commonly, a freak. We didn't speak much during school, but we hung out together sometimes after school. We had our separate lives and we were fine with that. Of course, he often pissed me off for being an all-around dick and always skipping class. I'm surprised he hasn't failed a grade yet. I would be even more surprised if he actually graduated this year. Paul was a senior while Jared and I were juniors. Paul had been gone for the past month, "sick" as well. I knew that Paul wasn't sick; he was my neighbor and I had seen him around after school on some days. I figured he was skipping, so I didn't say anything to him because his mom had ears like a hawk and I didn't want to get him into even more trouble. I would just wait for the fireworks at the end of the year when he realized he would have to go to summer school or have to repeat senior year all over again. It was apparently his first day back as well; I had figured that he would continue to play hooky until the school finally got fed up and sent someone to his house… again. He had changed as well, looking like Jared; taller, newly-cut short hair, and a ton of muscle. He looked even meaner and angrier than before, and that was something. Paul was known around school for having a short temper and for upholding the motto; hit first, questions later.<p>

"I'm not skipping. And it'll be the day the Und- hell freezes over when you _don't_ skip! I think being gone for an _entire month_ is a new record. How did you manage that?" I retorted, walking over and hugging him. "Oh, I have my ways." Paul said mischievously. I swore I heard Jared growl softly. Stepping back, I put my hand on Paul's forehead. "Are you sick? You're burning up. I thought you were only faking being sick to get out of school." I asked, frowning slightly. Paul laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not sick. Trust me, if I was, I wouldn't be anywhere near this dump. And besides, I am always this hot."

I smacked him upside the head. "Shut up! You never were. I can see that your big head, cocky attitude, and you just being a dick hasn't gone away. Don't make me break your nose again. You _really_ need to get over yourself." My hand started to hurt from hitting him. "Ow Paul! What is your head made of? Brick?" I joked, shaking my hand, trying to get rid of the tingling feeling in my hand.

"Let me see it!" Jared said, gently taking my hand in his. He had his crazy worried expression on his face that didn't fit the context of the situation. Jared shouldn't be worried about me. He expected it carefully. I was of course, blushing like crazy. What was going on? Why couldn't I stop blushing? But I knew why, and it was because of my stupid sad crush on this boy. The one who I had been considering about forgetting completely. Not, that I would actually do that now that Jared was back. Paul watched all this closely and started laughing.

"What? Are you laughing at Kim?" Jared demanded. Paul was laughing too hard to reply. I hit him with my bag- I learned my lesson. "Get to class idiot." I started to walk away, but couldn't because Jared still held my hand. I tugged on it and Jared didn't let go, but led the way down the hall, glaring at Paul before doing so. Paul was rolling on the floor now, tears in his eyes. _I'm going to kill him later. _I promised to myself, not seeing what was so funny.

I had met Paul about three years ago; when he decided that I would be his new nerd to target by bullying and teasing me. It had been going on for a few weeks with me skillfully ignoring him and him getting frustrated that he couldn't get to me. Then he finally hit the one thing that would set me off like nothing else: my Mom. My biological parents were never married. They met, fell in love, mom left one day, and nine months later, I was found on my Dad's porch. My mom had left a note for my Dad, explaining everything to him. To always tell me that she loved me. Dad still had the note. He had shown me when I asked about mom a couple of years ago. That's when I learned the truth about who I was. There are times when I wish I could remain innocent about things because you know you're changed forever because of that new information. That was one of the times I wish I could've stayed innocent. It would've been safer. It was also the time when I learned that there was still a small part of my dad who loved my biological mother.

When I was five, my Dad fell in love again and got married to my step mom. But I think of her as my second mom. They had twin daughters- Chloe and Kaitlyn- when I was six.

Most of the people in La Push hate my mom at what she did to my dad; who was a really nice guy and very well liked with practically everyone. They didn't mind me; I had nothing to really do with it. And besides, there was nothing I could do at the time, since I was a baby. The whole thing was sometimes a sore subject for me because of how she left my father, I still loved my mother dearly.

Paul had tried everything in trying to crack me, until he finally brought up my mom. Memories came back to me.

_He called me several names, which bothered me, but I ignored him. I wished that he would go away. Today just so happened to mark the one year anniversary of me learning the truth about my mom and finally meeting her for the first time. "Your mom must be the ugliest person around. And also so stupid-" Paul taunted before I stopped him._

"_What did you say?" I said quietly, my voice deadly. Most people would've caught on to shut up and run away, but Paul apparently couldn't get that through his thick head._

"_I said that your mom is stupid and-" That was all Paul managed to say before I shoved him into a row of lockers. "You say one more thing about my mom, I'll break your nose! You don't know her, you only know what people have said about her. Tease and bully me all you want, just leave my mom out of this." I growled. I could tell that he was surprised that little of shy Kim acted in such a violent and loud way. I let go of him and went back to my locker, shoving the rest of my books in it. I was glad that school was over and no one had saw that. I didn't want to get into trouble, though Paul just might be worth the trouble I would be sure to get into if he continued on like he was._

_Paul followed me after he recovered from his shock and again said crap about my mom, ignoring my threat and not believing that I actually meant it. I spun around on my heel to glare at him. "I warned you." I spat, then proceed to break his nose. Then I calmly walked away as if nothing had happened._

_I don't know how he found my house, but I was surprised when he knocked on my door later. Well, he pounded more like it. "What do you want Paul?" I hissed, still pissed at him, eyeing his face, trying to figure out what to break or blacken next if he tried something._

"_Where did you learn how to throw a punch like that?" Paul demanded. I raised an eyebrow. I thought he would want revenge. Like he could take me._

"_My mom." I said in a flat voice. "Now what do you want Paul?" Paul was speechless. "Your mom? But she couldn't hurt a fly without crying." He was of course, referring to my step mom._

_"I meant my biological mother." I snapped, ignoring the jab at my step mom._

"Where did she learn that? And when did she teach you? No one has seen her in years." Paul protested.

"_Like I said, no one really knows who she was really except my dad and I. You were going off _rumors_. Now get lost before I have to break your face even more." I said, slamming the door in his face. _

"_I'm sorry Kim!" I thought I heard Paul yell through the door. I ignored him, thinking it was my imagination. Why would Paul say sorry to me or ever in his life?_

Paul wouldn't leave me alone after that. I think I ended up breaking his nose at least three more times and gave him several black eyes before we slowly became friends. He, of course, couldn't and wouldn't hit me back. There are advantages to being a girl. Advantages I certainly took advantage of from time to time.

"What's going on between you and Paul? Why did you say that you would break his nose?" Jared growled, pulling me to stop. That pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmmm…? Oh, when we first officially met, Paul was being a complete ass by trying to bully me. I didn't let me bother me until he finally said something that made me snap. I warned him not to say anything else. When he did, I broke his nose, like I promised." I smirked. "He wouldn't leave me alone after that. After Paul got, I believe, three broken noses and over ten black eyes, we became friends." I said. Jared stared at me with his jaw open.

"What?" I asked, blushing deeply again. Before he could say anything, someone else called out to us. "Kim!"

I turned around to see a guy walk literally out of the shadows. He was wearing all black and a sliver skull ring glinted on his finger. Jared growled and stepped in front of me slightly, taking a protective stance in front of me. "Kim, I need your help with something." He said, ignoring Jared and walking up to us, grabbing my hand, pulling me out from behind Jared. He continued to pull me down the hall and towards the doors that led outside.

"I… Uhhh… Have to go Jared. I'll see you around." I stumbled out, allowing the son of the god of the Underworld to pull me away from the guy of my dreams. The guy who was finally paying attention to me. I must have lost any sanity that I had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is revamped ch. 2! Please tell me what you think! Again, not very big changes. Mainly fixed up the grammar. This will be it for tonight. I have to sleep at some point! Any guess as to the two songs I've so far used? NO CHEATING! ;)<strong>

**Night!**

**Ghosty**

**Edited 8/14/2014**


	3. Chapter 3: He Doesn't Know About the

**Revamped ch. 3. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson nor the songs I use. The only thing I can claim credit for is the plot and any characters I made up. :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter 3: He Doesn't Know About the Statue**

**We were never welcome here  
>We were never welcome here at all<br>No**

**It's who we are**

**Kim's POV**

_Previously on 10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me:_

_Before he could say anything, someone else called out to us. "Kim!"_

_I turned around to see a guy walk literally out of the shadows. He was wearing all black and a sliver skull ring glinted on his finger. Jared growled and stepped in front of me slightly, taking a protective stance in front of me. "Kim, I need your help with something." He said, ignoring Jared and walking up to us, grabbing my hand, pulling me out from behind Jared. He continued to pull me down the hall and towards the doors that led outside._

_"I… Uhhh… Have to go Jared. I'll see you around." I stumbled out, allowing the son of the god of the Underworld to pull me away from the guy of my dreams. The guy who was finally paying attention to me. I must have lost any sanity that I had left._

* * *

><p>Nico was being mysterious again. The both of us knew that I hated it when he did that. I think he was doing it just to piss me off. And guess what, it was working! Nico dragged me down to our spot in the Underworld. I know that sounds weird, but that's what happens when you're close friends with a son of the god of the Underworld. You end up hanging out with a lot of dead people. Our spot was on a cliff edge where we watched Sisyphus struggle to push his rock up the hill and cruse when it fell down once again.<p>

"So why did you drag me down here Nico? It better be really important! Like, the world is going to self-destruct or something. Jared was _finally_ talking to me!" I complained.

"Stay away from him! He's dangerous. Come back to camp, where it's safe." Nico demanded randomly, not answering my question. He didn't look at me while he said this, fist clenched tightly. I raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about Nico? Jared isn't dangerous. And there haven't been very many monsters in La Push, not like it is in New York. And you know how I feel about big cities, regardless that Camp is outside of the city limits." I said, frowning at him. What was going on? Why was Nico acting like this? He never pressed me to go back to camp during the school year. And he knew not to take me to the Underworld while I was in school. People would ask me questions that I couldn't answer. "What's going on Nico? Why are you acting like this? You never had a problem with Jared before."

"That's because he's not mortal like you implied!" Nico growled, glaring at me.

"What the heck Nico? Of course he's mortal, what else could he be? I would know if he was anything but." I yelled back, defending my obsession- I mean crush.

"I don't believe you. You're lying to protect _him_!" Nico spat. My eyes grew wide then narrowed. How dare he accuse me of lying to him! I didn't say anything as I got up and stomped off. "Where are you going Kim?" I heard him call out to me.

"Anywhere you're not!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"You can't get back without my help!"

"Watch me!" I yelled back, not stopping. "And leave me alone Nico! I never want to see you again until you say you're wrong!" I shouted, completely meaning it. I didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was calling me a lair and being a complete ass. Ha! Like I didn't know something about Jared! Please, I could write a book about the guy!

About an hour later, I was starting to regret fighting with Nico. I could never hold a grudge for long. There was only one time when I did… and let's just say it was weeks before I even _acknowledged_ that they existed. But that was years ago and I haven't felt the need to become that drastic again. I had felt extremely guilty when I finally forgave the person and saw all the damage I had created when I ignored them.

With nowhere else to go, I ended up playing with Cerberus, the three headed dog that guarded the Underworld. My half-sister Annabeth discovered that Cerberus loved to play with red rubber balls. I usually kept a stock of red rubber balls in a small hole behind a rock where Hades wouldn't hopefully see them. Hades didn't like it when I played with his 'ultimate guard dog'. Said it was embarrassing to see a vicious three headed dog go soft for a single red ball.

That's when Hades showed up. "WHO'S DISRUPTING-" Hades yelled before seeing me. "Oh, Kim, it's you. Why are you playing with Cerberus? He should be doing his job." Hades growled, looking sharply at the dog. The three headed dog whined as he dropped the ball at my feet and slunk back to his spot at the entrance of the Underworld.

"He gets lonely. And I don't want to talk about your son." Hades just looked at me before laughing. I stared at him. I didn't think he could laugh. "The two of you had a fight, didn't you?"

"I said that I didn't want to talk about it!" I said, picking up the ball again. Cerberus's ears went up and his tail started wagging slightly. Hades frowned before snapping his fingers and the ball turned to dust. "Hey! That ball was new! Cerberus didn't even have a chance to destroy it!" I whined, Cerberus's whine echoing mine.

Hades just pointed his finger at me. "Make up with Nico. My children and their lovers shouldn't fight."

"We're not lovers!" I said, blushing. "I don't even like him that way," I added under my breath.

"Are you saying I am a liar? Either way, the two of you will end up together." Hades declared before everything went black, the world disappearing around me.

When the darkness retreated, I found myself in Seattle, in the middle of a busy street. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes, I would be a Kim pancake on that hard black road. Many drivers honked and cussed at me while I struggled to get to the side of the road safely. Of course Hades couldn't drop me off at home, but instead in the middle of a busy street. This was probably punishment for fighting with Nico. When I was safely on the sidewalk, I glanced around, trying to figure out what to do next. Now how was I going to get home? There was only really one answer to my problem. I cringed as I pulled out my cell phone out of my backpack and turned it on. I started moving along the sidewalk while I pushed in the numbers to one of the few cell phone numbers I bothered to memorize. "Hello?" A woman said on the other line, picking up on the fifth ring.

I sighed, relieved. "Hey Emily. It's Kim. Are you busy?" I asked. If she was busy, I would just walk back home. I didn't like bothering people with my troubles. "No, I'm free. I just put a batch of cookies in the oven. What do you need?" Emily asked. I could picture her in her kitchen, smiling and covered in flower. "Oh. Never mind. I am in Seattle and need of a ride. I don't want you to leave your cookies." I said, preparing to hang up when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

"I could send Sam or one of the guys up to get you Kim. What are you doing in Seattle? How did you get there if you didn't drive?" I heard someone yelling on the other side. "I just asked her. Give her time to respond! If you don't stop trying to take the phone out of my hand, I'll… I'll…" Emily said.

"Tell who ever it is that I'll break their nose." I offered, guessing that it was Paul. Then the phone _was_ taken out of her hands. "Kim, you're threatening the wrong person and with the wrong threat. And plus, you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to!" Paul scoffed into the phone. Paul had recently started hanging out with Sam, Emily's fiancé. It seemed like he was always over at their place, practically eating everything in Emily's kitchen.

I was barely paying attention to the conversation now; trouble was possibly right around the corner. "Yeah, whatever. Now give the phone back to Emily or put it on speaker phone." I said, distracted. I was studying a statue that was staring at me. Its eyes stayed locked on mine, even when I moved. This was bad. If that turned out what I thought it was, well, I was in trouble and there was a good chance that I could die very shortly.

"You're on speaker. What's going on Kim? You always argue with me, telling me that I have a big head." Paul said. "Kim! Where are you? Are you alright?" I faintly heard Jared ask, sounding like he was completely freaking out. But I wasn't paying a lot of attention to his words or the fact that he was in the room as well.

"Huh? What? You have a big head Paul and a _huge_ ego to go with it. I suggest that you get rid of it." I mumbled, eyes still on the statue. I slowly backed away from where the statue rested in a fountain. I never let my eyes leave the metal figure.

"Kim, what's going on? Is something wrong?" I heard Sam asked.

"Depends on how you look at it. Hey Emily, I don't need a ride anymore. Oh, and if Nico shows up, don't talk to him; I'm pissed at him. He claimed to know something about…. You-know-who that I didn't. As for how I got into Seattle… blame Nico's dad. Now, I've got to go, a statue is looking at me weird." I said before hanging up. The moment I hung up, the statue leaped off the small platform and charged. I turned and ran down the street, heading towards home.

It was around seven o'clock at night when I got to Emily's. I had gotten a lucky swipe at the automan's head and it thankfully shut down. I hated automons. They always seem to be attacking me.

I knocked on the door before walking into the house, smelling the strong wonderful smells of Emily's cooking. I was sore all over and just wanted to go to sleep, but I knew that Emily would be worried about me. Besides, with Dad out of town for the week on a business trip, Emily was the really the only person who cared about my whereabouts. I didn't look at my back because I was worried that it was worse than just the bruise I had be trying to tell myself. I was going to have to throw away both my jacket and pants when I got home. Luckily, nothing was ripped in a bad or embarrassing place, but it was ruined either way. Dirt, leaves, and oil covered my whole body.

"Hey Emily! Can I have some of those cookies? Or are all of them gone?" I called out, heading towards the kitchen, since that where I knew she would be. I heard something drop to the floor and the next moment I saw Emily running towards me. She hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe. A sharp stab in my back made me let out a yelp in pain. Then she released me. I sucked in a deep breath, filling my lungs. The smell of the food was making my stomach grumble in hunger. "Someone was busy." I said as we walked back to the kitchen.

"I was worried about you. Are you hurt?" Emily asked rapidly.

"You figured out I was talking about an automon, right? Yeah, well, Hades decided to dump me in the middle of a busy road in Seattle. I think it was a form of punishment for arguing with Nico." Emily nodded her head, understanding. "Again? They have a liking for you. And you didn't answer my question. Are you hurt?"

I didn't say anything as I hopped up on the counter. I winced as my back brushed against something. Luckily, Emily didn't see, since she was too busy punching numbers into her phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sam. I'm letting him know that you made it back okay. After you hung up, I couldn't stop them from looking for you. I promised Sam I would call if you made it back here safe and sound."

"Did you say anything to him? What does he know? I didn't know what to say without telling them but at the same time, letting you know what was going on. I'm sorry if I put any stress between you and Sam." I said, staring down at my hands.

"Sam doesn't know anything. I told him that you could take care of yourself and that it was your secret to tell. Though I think he's figured out that you're not mortal. Or at least, not normal." Emily answered.

"Gee thanks Emily. Now he won't leave me alone until he knows." I whined, snatching a cookie off a plate that was next to me.

"No, he will leave you alone if I have any say in it." Emily objected, smirking. I raised an eyebrow in response. "What did you do or tell him?"

"She told me that she wouldn't kiss me if I bothered you for answers." Sam's voice said. I swiveled my head to see Sam standing in the doorway, frowning at Emily. I laughed. "Way to go Emily!" I cheered, high fiving my friend.

Sam walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and over to Emily. Two other people followed him in. I nearly chocked on the cookie I was eating when I saw who was behind Paul. Jared was only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans. In fact, they all were shirtless. I couldn't stop staring at him. He looked frantically around the room before his eyes landed on me. He was over to me in a second. Before I could do or say anything, I was being pulled tightly in his arms. I froze, shocked. Did that statue actually kill me and I was in heaven? No, the burning pain that was growing in my back told me that I wasn't dreaming. I hissed quietly in pain and tried to pull away, but Jared wouldn't let go. I reached my hand to my back under my jacket under a particularly large tear. My fingers touched something warm and wet. I could feel the little blood draining from my face. I pulled my hand back and looked at it. It was stained red.


	4. Chapter 4: He Doesn't Know that I am

**Edited Ch. 4. Chapter 5 should be up later today as well. Man I am on a roll! :D**

**Remember, review and tell me what you think of the chapter (and of the changes if you see them)**

**TheGhostWriter226**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter 4: He Doesn't Know That I Am a Demigod**

**Kim's POV**

**Who's you think you're kiddin'?**

**He's the earth and heaven**

**To you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey we can see it**

**-I Won't Say (I'm in Love)**

I couldn't stop staring at the blood that covered my hand. The sound of breaking glass snapped me out of it. I looked up to see Emily giving me a pointed look before bending down to pick up what used to be a glass bowl. The guys turned to see what had caused the startling sound. She ordered them to help her pick up the glass pieces. Pushing myself off the counter while Emily started directing the others to help her, I grabbed a towel and slid out of the room, completely unnoticed. The moment I was out of sight of those in the kitchen, I darted upstairs to the bathroom. I quietly sealed the door behind me before suddenly feeling a little light-headed. Not a good sign.

I whipped off my jacket and shirt, leaving me clad in my tank-top, whimpering at the pain. I had to steady myself by gripping the sink because the simple action almost made me pass out. It turned out that my back wasn't what was majority bleeding; it was my right shoulder. My back was painted with bruises with a smaller cut.. The door started rattling as an insistent pounding began on the other side; I startled at the sound.

"Kim? What's wrong? Why do I smell blood? Let me in!" Jared yelled through the door. The doorknob trembled as well. He was going to break the door if he kept it up any longer!

"Jared! Calm down! I just cut myself. It's no big deal. Can you please go get Emily?" I asked. Jared didn't reply. Someone else's voice reached my ears.

"Kim? I want you to unlock this door right now," Sam ordered. I actually touched the doorknob before I realized what I was doing.

"Kim, please let me in. How bad is it?" Emily asked calmly through the bad.

"Ummm…. It's not the field of punishment but not Elysian Fields," I said vaguely, though Emily understood. We often used this scale to rate pain; what kind of hell the pain gave us. A few tears slipped from my eyes as I wrapped my shoulder as the best I could. I rubbed them away before unlocking the door. Emily shuffled in when I cracked the door open, but when I went to re-close it someone stuck their foot in the doorway, making it impossible to reseal.

"Kim, let them come in," Emily quietly ordered.

I raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring. Emily just shook her head, refusing to reply, instead placing her hand on my shoulder. Unfortunately, it was my hurt shoulder. I yelped in pain.

"Kim? Please let me in!" Jared begged, pushing on the door. It slid open an inch further. I looked once more at Emily, and she nodded her head slightly. "Alright. But none of you can freak out, okay? And only Jared can come in; it's too small to fit everyone in here," I bargained.

"That's… agreeable." Sam replied.

I moved back from the door and opened it. Jared was in front of me in seconds. He took my face in hands and carefully studied me. His eyes widened at the blood that covered my right shoulder. Emily tugged me away from his scrutiny, and I pulled myself onto the counter to allow a better view for Emily. She dug around underneath the sink, searching for some medical supplies.

"Emily? I'm light-headed here. Hurry up!" I complained, gripping the counter for support.

"I'm hurrying!" Emily snapped.

She found what she was looking for, getting up with a box in her hands. The first thing she did was give me a bottle that looked like it held apple juice. I nearly dropped it when I tried to take it from her because my hands were shaking too badly.

"Jared? Help Kim drink this, slowly. She's going into shock," Emily ordered.

Jared looked like he had been slapped and jumped into action. I could tell he was pushing his anger back until I was fixed up and not in danger of possibly dying to yell at me. He took the bottle from my shaking hands and held it to my lips. I slowly drank every drop of it. It may have looked like apple juice, but it tasted nothing like apple juice. It tasted like a banana melt, my favorite food in the entire world.

The blackness that had been edging its way around the corners of my sight completely disappeared. I felt like I could do for a round two with that automon. I peeked at Jared through my lashes to see his reaction, seeing that he was again staring at my cut with narrowed eyes.

"Jared? You okay? You look like you either are going to pass out or hit something," I said, gently placing my fingers on his face. His eyes snapped down to lock on mine.

"Am I okay? You're the one who hurt!" Jared exclaimed, a panicked look on his face, eyeing the still bleeding wound.

"Jared, I'm fine. Wore things have happened to me before. This is nothing. Don't worry. I'll be okay." I attempted to soothe him with some calming words; however, it had the opposite effect.

"WHAT?" Jared yelled, freaking out over the fact that I was hurt worse than this.

"Kim? You should have kept your mouth shut," Emily laughed. But she shut her mouth at Jared's glare. When Jared glared at her, Sam growled and Jared turned away.

"I can see that now." I rolled my eyes. "Look Jared, I've been hurt a lot of times before, okay? I don't go looking for trouble; it finds me. Like today. It was all that statue's fault! I bet Hades did it on purpose . . . ." I trailed off. The last part I only muttered to myself, not realizing I had actually said it out loud. Emily sucked in a shocked breath, staring at me with wide eyes. Jared, Paul, and Sam looked like I had grown a third head.

"Emily? Can I tell them?" I sighed. There was no way I could get out of this, not now.

"Do what you think is best, Kim; listen to your heart. I personally think you should tell them because they can be trusted and I don't think _they _will mind too much," Emily said, finishing patching me up.

I slid off the counter and headed back to the kitchen. Well, at least I tried to. Jared stopped me before I could take more than a few steps. "Kim! You shouldn't be moving! You need to go to a hospital!"

"No! I'm fine. The cut should be healed soon anyways," I complained. I couldn't wiggle my way out of Jared's grasp.

"Jared, she's telling the truth. Let her go," Emily reassured.

She had already finished wiping down the bathroom of blood, looking calm and collected. Jared, on the other hand, looked like letting go of me was the last thing he wanted to do. I was both happy about this and confused. Happy that Jared didn't want to let me go, but confused on why he was acting this way because before he wouldn't have given me the time of day. Sighed and dropped my weight, falling to the floor our of Jared's arms. I ducked out from his reaching grasp and used the walls to jump around everyone and down the stairs. Emily took Sam's hand and followed me back into the kitchen.

We ended up in out old positions: Emily at the counter baking with Sam standing close to her. Paul and Jared were back at the table. But when I tried to sit back on top of the counter, Jared glared and grabbed me and sat me down on his lap, holding me tightly around the waist, refusing to let me move and inch. Not that I'm complaining.

"So… I have no idea how to tell you guys about everything," I started.

"How about you start from the beginning, Kim?" Jared asked, gently resting his head on my shoulder—not my hurt one, of course—while his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. It took me a moment to answer.

"I would, but I don't even remember where that even is. Is my parents' first meeting or when I went to Camp Half-Blood for the summer a better place to start?" I murmured.

"Where is the camp you go to every summer?" Paul asked randomly. "Why do you go to it? Don't you ever get tired of going to the same place for two months?"

"It's in New York. I went there—and still go there—each summer because my mom wanted me to. Also, I don't know about you Paul, but I like being alive. Besides, I have to go. I'm just glad that I am not a year-round camper." There was a pregnant pause that was filled with near silence and the sound of Emily's knife slicing away with the vegetables.

"Okay, I'm just going to spit it out." I took a deep breath, frightened of the consequences of this decision. "I am a demigod." I sighed as the room went dead silent.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD AN<strong>

**Merry Christmas! I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, I had finals... Which I passed all of them! yay me! :)**

**I would like to give a HUGE thank you to Stargazer1364! She is my Beta, and she is amazing! You should thank her as well!**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own this story, I would be making millions (hopefully) instead of posting it online. I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

**Ooooo Cliffy! Don't worry. I have already sent ch. 5 to my beta and she is looking over it. I will hopefully have it soon 'cause she's awesome like that. I will post it once I get it! Merry Christmas, Happy... whatever other things you celebrate around this time...**

**Please review and such. All of you should know the drill by now!**

**Silentmusic226**


	5. Chapter 5: I am NOT in Love With

**Here is Chapter Five. I Love this chapter title, don't you?**

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter 5: He Doesn't Know I Am NOT in Love With the Son of the God of the Underworld**

**Kim's POV**

**'Cause I could**

**Comb across the world**

**And see everything**

**And never be satisfied**

**If I could never**

**See those eyes**

**-Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers**

_Previously on 10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me:_

_"How about you start from the beginning, Kim?" Jared asked, gently resting his head on my shoulder—not my hurt one, of course—while his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. It took me a moment to answer._

_"I would, but I don't even remember where that even is. Is my parents' first meeting or when I went to Camp Half-Blood for the summer a better place to start?" I murmured._

_"Where is the camp you go to every summer?" Paul asked randomly. "Why do you go to it? Don't you ever get tired of going to the same place for two months?"_

_"It's in New York. I went there—and still go there—each summer because my mom wanted me to. Also, I don't know about you Paul, but I like being alive. Besides, I have to go. I'm just glad that I am not a year-round camper." There was a pregnant pause that was filled with near silence and the sound of Emily's knife slicing away with the vegetables._

_"Okay, I'm just going to spit it out." I took a deep breath, frightened of the consequences of this decision. "I am a demigod."_

* * *

><p>"A what?" Was Paul's intelligent answer. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"You're an idiot, Paul. We covered demigods in World History before you disappeared from school. Where were you anyways?" I asked, giving him a look, wondering who wouldn't remember something they learned at school.

"Like I remember anything from then… from school." Paul snorted.

"Can I throw something at him, Emily?" I begged, turning my gaze to the woman in question. Emily only laughed and shook her head. I didn't miss the fact that she moved all of the sharp kitchen knives farther away from me. Smart woman… I think.

"Kim? What's a demigod? The term sounds familiar," Sam said, getting back to the point.

"A demigod is a child of a regular mortal and a god or goddess. Greek god or goddess to be precise. My mother is a Greek goddess," I explained. They all—except Emily—looked like I should belong in the loony bin. "I'm not crazy!" I protested. "Maybe I should explain more. See, the gods are real, like you and me. They moved with the heart of the Western movement. The first place they moved to was Rome. Same gods, different names. Anyways, they moved here and are apart of our lives more than you know."

"Kim, did you hit your head? I think you should get it checked out at the hospital," Jared slowly stated.

"Jared, look at my cut. It's practically healed! I'm not crazy. Please believe me," I begged him, showing him the cut. I heard him gasp and felt his fingers gently touch the scar that was there now. I shivered at his touch, which felt like sparks dancing on my skin.

"Kim's telling the truth. I'm a demigod as well. My mother is a smaller goddess than Kim's though. Not a lot of people remember her anymore," Emily injected. Sam's jaw dropped to the floor. "Catching flies Sam?" Emily laughed.

"So… Zeus, Hades, Apollo, the Minotaur, the Hydra and all them are real?" Jared quizzed.

I winced. "Yeah, but try not to use their names so casually. Especially about the… the Minotaur or the Hydra. You don't want to piss of any gods, and you for sure don't want any monsters running around lose," I cautioned, glancing out the window see if any of those monsters had decided to pay a visit. Thunder rumbled outside, supporting my words.

They didn't say anything as they all processed what I told them. I bit my lip, uncomfortable since they were all looking at me. Sam was actually looking at Emily. "Who's your mom then?" Jared asked.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle plans," I proudly replied. "Emily's mom is Hestia, goddess of the Hearth." I flashed a fond smile towards Emily; she returned it.

"So wait, you can use their names 'like that' and we can't?" Paul protested.

"It's one thing to use them like I did, and another to use them like you did. You said two of the Big Three names and mentioned two powerful monsters carelessly. Names have power. If you're unlucky enough, talking about certain monsters will make them appear." I answered, shivering. Jared rubbed his hands up and down my arms, warming instantly and causing my face to turn a bright pink. Paul smirked at my blush.

"So what does all this mean? What are you exactly?" Sam asked warily.

"Haven't you been listening? I am half human and half god. I'm stronger and faster than the average mortal, I have monsters trying to kill me on a regular basis, and I am extremely smart since my mom is Athena!" I all-but yelled.

"Kim! Watch your tongue," Emily scolded.

I blushed and looked down. "Sorry, Emily," I mumbled. The guys weren't saying anything, just staring at the two of us, jaws hanging out with the floor. "Jared? Earth to Jared?" I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face. He blinked rapidly and opened his mouth to say something, but Emily spoke first.

"Kim? Can I borrow you necklace for a few minutes? I am trying out a new recipe," Emily asked. I nodded, unclasped my necklace, and handed it to her. The pendent, which was a sliver owl, swung as she took it from me.

"Where did you get that Kim? I have always wondered about it," Paul inquired.

" I told you; my mom gave it to me. Athena's animal is the owl," I responded.

"Oh," Paul muttered. "Emily? Why do you want to borrow it to read a recipe?"

"It helps demigods read English. Two things all demigods have in common is that they have ADHD and dyslexia. Kim's necklace helps her read normally," Emily retorted, already lost in her own world of cooking. Sam got up and wrapped his arms around her, not saying anything. "We have ADAH because that is our battle instincts refusing us to stay still for too long. Because if you don't keep moving in battle, you're a dead demigod. The dyslexia is because our brains are wired for Ancient Greek, not English." I explained to Paul and Jared's confused expressions.

"Ummmm…. Let's go in the living room. I need to do the homework I missed today," I announced, wanting to move and get out of the tense room. I hopped off Jared's lap and grabbed my bag from where I had dropped it on one of the chairs next to the table. Bouncing into the living room, I landed on the couch and paused for a moment, wincing. I had forgotten about the bruises that decorated my back now. I really hope that they'll be gone by tomorrow, but that's unlikely. Unfortunally, ambrosia could heal cuts and broken bones quickly enough, but it didn't heal bruises fast enough.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Jared panicked, suddenly in front of me.

"I'm fine. I just forgot about my back," I remarked, slowly leaning back into the couch. "Can you hand me my bag Jared please?" I didn't want to reach for it at all.

Jared studied me a moment before getting my bag. "What's in here? Bricks?" He asked, handing me my bag.

"Oh, you know the usual: textbooks, throwing knives, binders, pens, pencils . . . All the basic things needed for school," I rambled off, digging through said bag as I spoke.

"Wait, did you say… throwing knives?" Paul grilled, eyebrows raised. For an answer, I pulled out three and held them up for Paul and Jared to see. They sputtered in shock.

"What? You never know when you might have to defend yourself. And plus, throwing knives are easier to hide than a sword or bow! I have had too many teachers turn out to be a monster trying to kill me to learn to always carry a weapon on me at all times." I explained. I felt like the only thing I did was explain things.

They just shook their heads and pulled out their own homework. We had been sitting there for maybe five minutes before the letters started to dance around on the page and my fingers began to tap with pent up energy. Crap. Not again! I groaned to myself.

"Hey Emily?" I shouted. She didn't answer. "Emily?"

I could hear her humming, so I knew she wasn't dead. I grabbed one of my knives and threw it into the kitchen, knowing it would get her attention quicker than anything else. I heard the satisfying thud of it hitting the cabinet.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CONNWELLER!" Emily yelled.

Shit. I was dead. I was sooo dead. I quickly thought through several different attacks and plans in the five seconds before I bolted for the door. By the time Emily got outside, I was safely hidden high in a tree. The guys had followed close behind Emily.

"Kimberly! What did I say about throwing knives in my house?" I didn't say anything, not wanting to give away my hiding spot.

"She's hiding in that tree," A new voice said. I peeked through the branches and saw Nico pointing straight at me. How in Zeus's name did he know where I was?

"Gee, thanks, Nico! What kind of best friend are you?" I yelled down at him. "Did you come to say that you're sorry?"

"No, I need to talk to you." Nico called up to me. "I thought you weren't talking to me." He taunted. I scowled at him. I carefully maneuvered down the tree, jumping to the ground from the second lowest branch. Jared's eyes never left me as I had made my way down the tree and towards Emily, completely ignoring Nico as I passed him. When I saw him again, all my anger towards him came back to me.

"I am really, really sorry about the throwing knives. Please forgive me?" I begged Emily.

She scowled at me for a moment before sighing. "Alright, I forgive you Kim. But the next time that happens, you're buying me new cabinets!" I smiled widely and hugged her.

"Kim! I need to talk to you!" I head Nico say, but I continued to ignore him.

Emily was the one who did the introductions. "Boys, this is Nico. Nico, this is Sam, Jared, and Paul. Nico is a son of Hades, god of the Underworld." At that last sentence, Nico turned his attention from me to Emily.

"Emily! What are you saying? Do you want Uncle—"

"They know Nico. Now stop acting like a child and tell us why you're here. I thought you would be in New York at Camp Half-Blood," Emily interrupted.

Nico snorted. "Why would I want to be at a place that doesn't want me? And I already told you; I'm here to talk to Kim. And she's the child, not me." He turned back to me. "Kim why won't you talk to me? I did nothing wrong!"

Emily started chuckling at that. "Nico, you should know by now that Kim won't talk to until you apologize for whatever you did."

"Fine. Be that way. Oh, by the way, Annabeth wants to talk to you. Can't believe I'm reduced to delivering messages," Nico grumbled under his breath as he jogged away, disappearing into the shadows.

I peered at Emily, who looked back at me. Annabeth was one of my closest half-sisters. We haven't been talking lately since she's always on quests with Percy or something. And by the way Nico said it, it sounded like my sister wanted to talk to me about something big.

"He's the reason why I ended up in Seattle." I grumbled.

"Hades?" Emily asked and I nodded.

"How do you know Nico? How long have you known him? How close are you two? Are you dating him?" Jared pried rapidly.

"Why does everyone keep asking if we're dating?" I shouted. "No, Jared, we are not dating. He's my best friend—well, not at the moment at least—and I've known him for maybe the past three years or so. I was friends with his sister Blanica until she died. Then I got close with Nico," I explained, throwing my hands up in the air, completely frustrated.

Grabbing my daggers, I stalked off in a huff, hurtling over my shoulder a brief parting message, "I'm going to go and play with Cerberus; I'll see you guys in school." And the entire way to the Underworld, I was snarling and muttering underneath my breath about the idiot Quileute boys and the annoying son of the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD AN<strong>

**Good Morning! Merry Christmas! I hope you all like this chapter! I don't know when I will update, but hopefully it will be soon! Remember, review!**


	6. Chapter 6: He Doesn't Know that I Know

**I think I'm done for today with editing chapters. Or at least, for now. I want to work on something else for a while. Enjoy!**

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter 6: He Doesn't Know That I Know the Truth**

**Kim's POV**

**It started out as a feeling**

**Which then grew into a hope**

**Which then turned into a quiet thought**

**Which then turned into a quiet word**

**Then that word grew**

**Until it was a battle cry**

**I'll come back when you call me**

**No need to say goodbye**

**-the Call by Regina Spektor**

Apparently, if someone is trying to get to the Underworld, and said person is neither using an entrance or is dead, then they're SOL. I didn't really feel like dying just so I could play with a three-headed dog. And I didn't know where the entrance Nico and I used was; it constantly changed locations. So I did the next best thing; I went to the beach. For a while I just stared out at the waves. I don't know why, but the waves helped calm me down. After a few more minutes, when I was completely calm, I found a spot where the was mist coming off the rocks. A pretty rainbow was formed. I dug around in my pockets in search of a dramaca, but came up empty handed. I growled in frustration. Now how was I going to talk to Annabeth? This rainbow wasn't going to last long, and it was already hard enough to create one myself here.

I dropped to the ground in frustration. Digging my hands in the sand, my fingers touched something hard, smooth and cold. I pulled it out of the sand. It was a dramaca. I stared at it in shock. "Thank you!" I said to the sky, since I didn't know who sent it. I got up from the ground and went back to the rainbow. "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood." I said, tossing the coin into the rainbow. The mist shimmered and I could see my half-sister surrounded by the others in our cabin. "Annabeth!" I called out.

The entire cabin looked up at the sound of my voice. "Kim!" They all shouted, smiling.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing at the cabin? Isn't everyone suppose to be in school, or did all of you get kicked out early?" I asked, laughing.

"Ha ha very funny Kim." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So I take it you that Nico told you to contact me."

"Yeah, he did. What's going on?" I asked. My brothers and sisters shared glances and they murmured to each other. "Annabeth?" I asked, my voice sounding a little shrill.

"Kim… war has started. And we need you to come back to camp." Annabeth said seriously. I numbly stood there in shock as Annabeth and Malcolm- one of older ones in the cabin- took turns filling me in all the things that has passed since I was last in camp.

When they finished, I just managed to say, " Alright, I'll pack and head your way. I don't know when I'll be able to leave or when I will get there. I'll hurry." before it started to rain again and Annabeth, Malcolm, and the others disappeared. I turned and ran back to my house as fast as I could.

I flew around my room for the next day and a half trying to get everything in order. I had ran around my room trying to shove everything I would need into two bags. I also told Dad what was going on. When I was packing, a book fell to the floor. I picked up the book from where it landed on the ground. It was a book with all the Quileute legends and stories. I smiled at the memories that came with this book. My father had read them to me every night when I was little.

I absetmindingly flipped through the book as I walked over to my bed. I was about to close it and toss it on my pillow when a word caught my eye. _Imprinted_. I frowned and focused completely on the book. It was the legend of the Third Wife. I sat down on the edge of my bed as I read the legend. After I finished reading it, the book was gently lowered until it rested in my lap and I was staring off into space.

High body temperatures. Really tall. A lot of muscles. Short tempers. Went missing for about two weeks. Stayed together. Ate a ton. Imprinted. Werewolves. Everything matched up. Well, I don't know about the imprinting part, but it would explain a lot. Was Jared a werewolf? _No, don't be silly. Werewolves aren't real. _The logical side of me retorted. _But the gods are real. And so are monsters. Why can't werewolves be real too?_ The other, non-logical side of my argued. Truth to be said, I was leaning more towards listening to the non-logical side of me. I skimmed through the other stories that concerned the werewolves of La Push. I ended up closing the book in frustration. Emily would know for sure. Perhaps that's why she said I could trust the guys with our secret.

I grabbed my bags and jogged to Emily's, since it wasn't far enough for me to take my car. I pounded up the porch steps and walked in, shouting, "Emily? You home?"

"In the kitchen!" Emily shouted back. I followed her voice into the kitchen. Emily was standing at the counter, cooking. _How did I know? _Sam, Jared, and Paul were all eating… well, if you call shoving-food-down-your-throat-as-fast-as-you-could -like-you-aren't-going-to-eat-again-for-the-next-h undred-years eating. "You guys are pigs, you know that right?" I asked as I dumped my bags on the floor and walked over to Emily and gave her a hug. I grabbed a muffin and started to nibble on it. All three of them choked on their food, staring at me. "When did you get here Kim?" Paul asked.

"When you were too busy shoving food in your faces to notice." I stuck my tongue out at him. Since he was oh-so mature, he responded in the same way. Jared pulled out the seat next to him and patted it. I shook my head. Jared's face fell.

"Emily, you still have my necklace. May I have it back?" I asked, turning to Emily.

"Oh! Yes, you can. Give me a minute. Make sure the muffins I have in the oven don't burn." Emily left the kitchen. The buzzer on the oven buzzed and I grabbed a pair of oven mitts and grabbed the muffins and set them on top of the oven. I closed the oven door and then tilted the muffin pan until the muffins tumbled out of the pan and onto the counter. I began placing them on a plate that I found in the cabinet. Emily came back in the room as I started making another batch.

"Oh thanks Kim. You didn't have to do that for me." Emily smiled as she handed me back my necklace. I quickly put it back on. "Thanks for letting me borrow it Kim," Emily said, taking over the cooking and I took my place besides my bags once more.

"Kim… Why do you have bags? Are you going somewhere?" Jared asked, looking between me and the bags on the floor. I studied him for a moment. He was looking at me with an expression like how Sam looked at Emily. A look full of complete love and trust. I looked down at the floor. I guess that kinda answers my questions. But I _have_ to make sure I'm right!

"I'll tell you if you answer a question for me Jared," I said, not looking up at him as I spoke. "You can ask me anything Kim." Jared quickly said, coming over to me and lifted my chin up with his finger.

I took a moment before doing anything. I picked up the book I had set on top of my bags and tossed it onto the table. It landed with a loud bang. "Are the legends true Jared? And don't lie to me." I asked, staring him right in the eye. "I am daughter of Athena, so I'm not as stupid as you take me for."

"I never thought or said you were stupid Kim!" Jared had a somewhat panicked look in his eye. Glancing at Sam and Paul, they too were also on the verge of panicking. "Jared, answer the question. Are you, or are you not, a werewolf?" I demanded.

Jared stared at me for a while longer. "Why do you want to know?" I narrowed my eyes in frustration. "Because I told you my secret! Don't I deserve to know why you suddenly started talking to me out of the blue? Jared, I'm tired of the secrets between us. I know we have barely spoken to each other, but come on! Paul, you're one of my best friends. Why won't tell me the truth?" By the end of my little rant, a single frustrated tear slid down my face. Jared was in front of my in a second. "Shhh… it's alright. I am so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to keep secrets from you. I didn't want to scare you." Jared murmured to me, whipping the tears away.

"I have fight monsters from Greek legends. I don't scare easy Jared. And you turning into a big fluffy ball of fur isn't really scary, sorry to burst your bubble." I choked out a laugh, whipping away the last of the tears. Jared just stared at me in awe. "What?" I asked, getting a little embarrassed. "You are absolutely amazing." Jarred said, before leaning down to kiss me.

I froze. I couldn't believe it. Jared was kissing me. Jared. Was. Kissing. Me! I must be dreaming! Why in Zeus's name would Jared kiss me now? I never wanted this to end, but Jared pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Jared blabbed before I pulled his face back down to mine so I could kiss him back. Oh my. A girl could get addicted to his kisses! And I certainly was! His hot lips send sparks throughout my entire body. I wanted this moment to freeze in time forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww isn't that sweet? They finally kissed! I decided that they should get to say goodbye before Kim goes off to New York for war... I didn't want it to be too much like <strong>**_Home is Where the Heart is_****... (If you haven't read it and have no clue about what I am talking about, either read the story or don't worry 'bout it)**

**THE END IS NEAR! There are only FOUR more chapters planned for this story until the end! I can't wait! Heehee!**

**I don't know if I have ever said this before, but thank you for reading my story and for reviewing as well. It helps me write and it reminds me that I am a good writer and that people would actually be willing to read my stories... so... THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! You guys rock! :D**

**Silentmusic226**

**Drum roll please! Here is what you all been waiting for! Chapter 6! :D Hope you all like it and I'll talk more at the end! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I haven't anything from my beta lately, and I really wanted to post this for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know, You all know that I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. But this has to be done.**


	7. Chapter 7:He Doesn't Know Why I Left

**Okay, here is chapter 7! :D I hope ya all like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing (for those awesome people who did). It means the world to me. My beta has been busy and she hasn't really got back to me about the chapter I sent to her (this one), so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I am checking it right before I publish this, so hopefully it will be mistake free!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter 7: He Doesn't Know Why I Left**

**Kim's POV**

**Somewhere, something is calling for you**

**Two worlds, one family.**

**Trust your heart, let fate decide**

**To guide these lives we lead**

**-Two World, Phil Collins (Tarzan)**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him, but I had to. As cheesy as it sounds, the world depended on me getting to New York as soon as possible. Why were the fates being so cruel to me? Evil, mean, old, blind taxi driving fates! (Long story) But back to the wonderful present.

Oh. My. Gods. If I could kiss Jared all day long- or even until the end of time- I could die happy! Then of course, someone had to cough and ruin the moment. I pulled away to see everyone's amused faces. Jared looked like he had won the lottery. I blushed and ducked my head and looked down at my shoes. Jared gently crushed me to his chest, his head resting on top of mine.

"I know you didn't come here _just _to kiss Jared, Kim. So why are you here?" Paul asked rudely before shoving what looked like two muffins into his mouth at the same time. Sometimes I wonder about that boy… "Pig," I retorted. "I actually came to talk to Emily." I turned to Emily, looking at her from around Jared since he hadn't moved.

"Yes Kim?" Emily smiled at me. I didn't say anything for a moment; it was kinda hard for me to keep my thoughts straight while Jared still had his arms wrapped around me. "Ummmm…. You heard from camp recently?" I asked hesitantly. Maybe, just maybe, if she already knew, then I wouldn't have to outright say that I was leaving. Especially not right after Jared _kissed_ me! That would be unbearable!

"No, I haven't. Has anything happened?" Emily asked worriedly, pausing in what she was doing. Now all the guys were staring at me as well. Jared stepped back so he could meet my eyes. Though he didn't completely let go. His hand held tight onto mine. I leaned over to my bags and pulled out a dagger. I tugged my hand free of Jared's and started to fiddle with the dagger. I had a bad habit of playing with weapons, usually a dagger, when I was nervous. Thank the gods that Jared didn't know that…Though Emily did. How was I going to explain everything without giving everything away? "KIM! What's going on? Who died?" Emily demanded.

"Hmmmm….? Oh, no one died… yet." I added under my breath. "Who's going to die Kim?" Jared asked quietly, fear and panic in his eyes. How could he have heard that? Oh, right. Werewolf.

"Emily… its started." I said, looking at her in the eye. Her eyes went wide and she let loose several curse words in ancient Greek. Then she darted out of the room. "Emily? What's going on?" Sam asked, getting up to follow her. But she was already walking back into the kitchen. She carried a large metal box. Sam quickly took it from her arms and grunted from the weight. "What's in here? A dead body?" Sam grunted as he set on the table.

"Close enough. Come here Kim." Emily said, pulling a key out from her pocket. I stood next to her as she opened the box. Inside was like a demigod's outfitting store. How everything fit in there, I will never understand. "I want you to take as much as you can. And don't even _think_ about saying no." Emily gave me a look daring me to argue.

The first thing she pulled out was leather arm guards and a quiver full of arrows. Followed was the rest of the armor that demigods usually used. After she piled everything onto the table and floor around said table, she proceeded to kick the guys out of the room. Sam and Jared were the hardest to get to leave. When they were finally gone, Emily had me try everything on.

"But Emily, I already have my own armor," I protested.

"I am fully aware of that, but this armor is special. A close friend of mine who was in the Hephaestus cabin for me a several years ago." Emily said, pushing me outside. Sam, Paul, and Jared's mouths dropped when they saw me decked out in armor. I blushed deeply. Emily had me go through a few warm-up to make sure I could move around easily in it. When she was happy I could fight easily, Emily helped me take all of it off. Then she showed me a trigger on each item so it transformed into something smaller and "normal". My shield turned into a ring, arm guards into bracelets, a jacket was the armor covering my upper body, and my helmet turned into a beannie. The bow and arrows would have to go inside a hockey bag.

I hugged Emily tightly, whispering, "Thank you so much!"

"You better come back and return them!" Emily whispered, her real message coming off clearly to me: Come back alive.

"No promises. I really like these. Who ever made them was a genius." I smiled as best as I could as I let her go. Before she could say anything else, I was pulled away and into Jared's arms. "Kim! What. Is. Going. On?" He demanded, his hands on either side of my face. His hands were also shaking slightly. "Why did Emily give you all of this? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" He asked in a broken voice.

"I…I…Ummmm… I'm going back to Camp. Every five years we hold a completion. Its kinda like the Olympics, only, slightly more dangerous. There is sword fighting, archery, canoe races, and chariot races. This is the first year I am participating. Emily is letting me borrow this armor because other cabins- _especially_ the Ares Cabin- don't usually "play" fair. No one dies, but injuries are common, so we are taking as many precautions as possible. And I'll come back, I promise Jared." I said, touching his cheek gently. He physically relaxed the moment I touched him.

"Ares Cabin?" Paul asked. I didn't take my eyes off of Jared as I answered. "Ares is the god of war."

"Why do you have to go _now_? Why not wait until the next one?" Jared begged.

"Because Jared, I've finally decided that I'm ready. And plus, demigods don't usually live very long. I want to do this incase I die in the next few years." I stated. It was a commonly known fact that demigods die young.

"Why do demigods don't live very long?" Jared was in all-out-freak out mode now. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Sam was as well. "Monsters, remember? Eventually one of them kills us. That, or another demigod." I answered. "I'm actually one of the oldest demigods at Camp Half-Blood. Most demigods don't live past their fourteenth or fifteenth birthday. And now that I think about it, I believe Emily is the oldest surviving demigod…ever." I turned to Emily. "Do you remember when Hercules died? Didn't he die when he was 19? And Achilles was 24 when he died as well?" I asked. She shrugged for an answer. "I don't know. I guess that sounds right. Nico would probably know," Emily added as an after thought.

Jared and Sam stared at us, frozen. I waved my hand in front of Jared's face. Nope. Nadda. _Hmmmm….I wonder…_ I thought before getting on my tippy-toes and placing a quick kiss on Jared's lips. _That_ snapped him out of it. I smothered a giggle that threatened to escape. But by then, Jared's lips had already covered mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wound their way tightly around my waist.

"KIM!" A voice shouted. We broke apart to see Nico glaring at us. I scowled. "What are you doing here?" I was mad that he ruined my kiss with Jared. Now that he was apparently kissing me, I didn't want to waste a single moment. Who knows, he might not want to kiss me anymore later. That would be a tragedy, considering that he is an _amazing_ kisser!

"Percy sent me. Annabeth and the others want me to get you to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. The titans are planning something bad, especially when they have Hypnos on their side." Nico said in a bored voice.

I wrinkled my nose as I studied him. He had been right about Jared not being a mortal, but my ego wouldn't let me admit it to him. Even though we weren't on the world's greatest terms, shadow-travel _would _be the fastest way to New York. I nodded once before running inside the house to grab my other bags. On the way out I also grabbed several muffins for my half brothers and sisters. My siblings were going to _love_ me for this!

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what we were going to be traveling in. "Nico… What in Zeus's name is that?" I demanded, slowly walking over towards him.

"it's a chariot." Nico said, grabbing my bags and tossing them into the chariot.

"I meant what was pulling it. Is that what I think it is?" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Standing before the chariot were two skeletons of horses who studied us with empty eye sockets.

"Kim, really? Remember I'm the son of Hades." Nico told me, speaking like he was talking to a five year old. I scowled at him before walking to the chariot. Not, that I got very far. "Kim, you're not going to get on that thing are you? It doesn't look safe." Jared said.

"Jared, its probably as safe as any other chariot. And plus, I've seen scarier things during my trips to the Underworld. It kinda makes sense that Nico would used skeleton horses instead of real ones; he _can_ raise the dead after all." I shrugged. I pulled free of Jared's grasp before giving one more hug to Emily. I surprised everyone when I hugged Paul and Sam as well. I climbed onto the chariot. Jared warily came over. I hugged him tightly then kissed him hard. Maybe this was the last time I would ever be able to kiss Jared. I really hope that I don't die. That would suck big time. At least I got to kiss those wonderful lips I have been dreaming about for years.

Jared and I pulled apart right before Nico snapped the reins and we were off. The horses neighed and they surged forward. I wobbled before gripping the side of the chariot. I kept my eyes on Jared as we raced away towards the uncertain.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there it is. PLEASE tell me what you think!<strong>

**FYI: Now that chapter 7 is done and published, there are only...3? more chapters... I think. I'm terrible at math, even if its simple math. I plan on only having 10 chapters. I don't know when I will update (hopefully soon). I don't really know what to write in the next two chapters... I have an idea for chapter 8 and 10. I have no clue what 9 will have. Any ideas? Also, I am sooooo close to finishing Home is Where the Heart is, so I am mainly focusing on that until I get it done. Then I promise I will come back to this story. ;)**

**Thanks,**

**Silentmusic226**


	8. Chapter 8: He Doesn't Know About My

**yay! I updated! That's what you're all thinking, right? Well, I'm excited as well. :) I was going to post this yesterday, but the internet on my computer was acting all werid and wouldn't let me do pratically anything... :'( So... I hope you like it and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter 8: He Doesn't Know About My Feelings Towards Nico**

**Kim's POV**

**Bet you didn't notice,**

**The first time I was broken**

**You called me up and, **

**We talked 'till the morning**

**-BTR**

We didn't say anything as the chariot rolled along through the shadows. My thoughts were on Jared. Where else would they be? I felt bad for lying to him, but what else could I do? He couldn't know about the war; he had enough on his mind without me adding this too. I planned on telling him… after it was all over and I was back home. _If_ I made it back home alive.

_No, Kim, don't think about that!_ I scolded myself.

"I don't get why you still hang out with them, Kim. They're not one of us. How can they ever understand what we do? What we have to go through on a regular basis?" Nico blurted suddenly, like we were in the middle of a conversation.

"What?" I asked, confused. I had been pulled from Jared filled thoughts, and I badly wanted to go back to them.

"Them! Those mutts! Jared!" Nico spat angrily. Now I was paying attention.

"What! Don't talk about Jared like that! He didn't do anything wrong!" I snarled, glaring at him and tightening my grip on the chariot.

Nico glared right back. "He didn't have to _do_ anything! Stay away from him before he hurts you!"

"Why would Jared hurt me? I can take care of myself, Nico! You above anyone else should know that!" I shouted.

Why was Nico acting like this? Why was he so mad at Jared? Why couldn't my best friend and my….my…. Jared get along together? It was like Nico was… like Nico was _jealous_ of Jared! That couldn't be. Nico didn't like me like that, right?

I thought about the possibility of Nico like liking me. I had met Nico when he was still broken over his sister's death and what he believed was Percy's betrayal. How he was acting now reminded me of how he acted then: like an angry, spoiled little kid. But then we became friends. I don't remember how we started stalking, but we stayed up all night talking.

That was when Nico became a huge part of my life. That was also the first time Nico took me to the Underworld. I freaked out, for a lack of better words, but Nico looked after me and made sure I got home safe.

My heart tugged when I thought about loosing Nico. What did I feel towards him? Sure, he was my best friend. Did I feel anything more, though? No, it wasn't possible. Jared had full claim on my heart long before I had met Nico. But was it possible to love two people at the same time? I couldn't answer that question. I secretly felt like my heart knew the answer, but it was unwilling to give up any answers or clues.

I thought about my love for Jared. It was undeniable. That was clear to me, even when I was eleven years old and my crush on Jared formed. It didn't matter that he only just recently started talking to me. I could tell that he would try to make up for all those years lost. Then I proceeded to think about my feelings towards Nico. I loved him, but it was a different kind of love. Completely contrasting with my love for Jared. I always saw Nico as my best friend and sort of like a brother. Was that it then? I loved Nico like I would Paul or a brother?

Love was strange, taking on so many different forms. Why couldn't it be easy? _But then it wouldn't be thing of awe and respect. _I mused to myself. Yes, it was decided. I loved Nico, but like I love my half-brothers. It would hurt if I lost him, but not as much as if I had lost Jared.

Nico looked at me when I didn't say anything for a while, lost in my own thoughts.

"Kim? Have you even been listening to a word I have been saying?" Nico demanded. I blinked at him, wondering what he was talking about. He took my confused look for a yes. "I asked you what you see in Jared and not me. And I also asked you if you would go out with me, so I can show you that Jared has nothing on me."

His gaze was burning into my eyes, holding me captive with its intensity. All I could think was _Oh . . . My . . . Gods._

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't like the cliffhanger, blame my beta, she wrote it! Though,<strong> **I loved it enough to keep it... **

**What do you think? The suspence is killing me! The only way to get rid of said suspence, is to go down and click that wonderful little button that is labeled: REVIEW. Got that right? Good. Now stop reading this and go click on that button!**

**Silentmusic226**


	9. Chapter 9: He Doesn't Know About the War

***hides in the darkest corner, hoping to not be found* I aint gonna even TRY to explain myself. All I am going to say is that I am sorry for making you wait so long, and that I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Percy Jackson series. But you all knew that...**

**And... On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter Nine: He Doesn't Know About the War**

**Kim's POV**

**It's the boy you never told**

'**I like you'**

**It's the girl you let get away**

**It's the one you saw**

**One day on the train**

**But you freaked out and walked away**

**-Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez**

I was flabbergasted at my assumption being proven correct. Nico was jealous of Jared! But why was he saying anything about his feelings now, when Jared just started to kiss me?

I stared at Nico with round eyes, my jaw dropped. It took me a moment to sputter out an answer. "W-w-what? Why are you telling me this, Nico? I don't like you like that!" I demanded.

Nico looked slightly taken aback by my harsh tone. "Because I thought I would have more time to make you fall in love with me! I never thought that flee-bag would actually notice you!" Nico snapped.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. I was going to teach this boy a lesson! Did he not know me at all? But I didn't get to say anything because we had arrived in New York. The dark shadows that had surrounded us disintegrated, and sunlight flickered through until it was shining brightly on us. In the blinding light, I could see the sweat on Nico's ashen face. Shadow travel was never easy, _especially _over long distances and with someone else.

The chariot rolled to a crawl, and I jumped off with my bags in hand. I stomped off towards the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. I refuse to speak to Nico while he's being such a childish brat! Waiting at the top of the hill was my half-sister Annabeth, and my tanned face broke into a smile at the sight. In glee I sped towards her and scooped her up into a hug, breathing in her familiar scent. I truly missed her.

"Kim! You're here!" Annabeth chirped. "Where is Nico?"

Ignoring the better part of me, I turned around and saw that Nico and the deathly chariot was gone. I shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care," I nonchalantly stated, turning back around. Annabeth was looking at me with a confused look on her face. I shook my head. "I'll tell you later," I promised.

Making our way down the hill into the camp, I took a deep breath of strawberry- filled air and sighed. I had missed this place so much. But why did I feel like crying? That I wasn't all here? I tried to shrug it off, but I only barely managed to put it in the back of my head. I'm sure that it will come back to my full attention soon or later. Probably sooner, rather than later.

We quietly strolled towards the cabins, and I took in all of the cabins' familiar sights. As we pasted the other campers, they waved greeting to us. We went to our cabin where we found it in complete chaos. My sibling were scrambling around the cabin with plans flying everywhere. They looked like ants in an ant hole.

"Hey! Looks who's here!" Annabeth yelled out over the noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing to shout excitedly when they saw me. They swarmed around Annabeth and me.

"Kim! You're here!" Jackie squealed, tightly hugging my leg. Jackie was one of the youngest members of the Athena Cabin. Everyone who met her instantly loved her.

I crouched down to her level and hugged her tightly. "Hi Jackie! How are you?" Jackie smiled hugely, showing off a smile with a gap in the middle. "I'm good. I missed you Kimmy."

Jackie was the only who ever called me 'Kimmy.' I stood up and carefully made my way to the table that was groaning under the weight of so many maps and scrolls. For the next hour or so, I lost myself in all the planning. I rubbed my sore eyes as I meandered my way out of the cabin. Besides Annabeth, I was one of the best planners and strategist. Let's just say that my brothers and sisters were very happy to put my brain to work.

I saw Cleo leaving the Aphrodite cabin as I stretched my arms above my head. I smiled. "Cleo!" I called out, jogging towards her.

Her head snapped towards my voice. She smiled hugely before screaming and running towards me. We hugged tightly before releasing each other.

"Kim! When did you get back?" Cleo asked.

I looked down at my watch for a moment. "About… an hour ago?" I said, looking back up at Cleo.

Her jaw dropped. "YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" She screamed.

"I'm sorry! I kinda got distracted with the planning… and you know." I winced. My ears were still ringing. "Will some of Emily's cookies make it better?" I bribed. Cleo's eyes narrowed. "You have some of Emily's cookies?"

"Yeah. Well, that's if my cabin didn't eat them first," I said.

Cleo thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Okay! You're forgiven!" I laughed. "You want to go practice? I need someone to beat up. All the perfume and cologne is getting to my head," Cleo asked, walking towards the practice arena.

I rolled my eyes at her and followed. "Sure. I have some new weapons I want to get used to." It didn't take us long to get to the practice area. Surprisingly, we were the only ones here at the moment.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

Cleo shrugged. "Either patrols or doing their own thing to prepare for the war. Their lose, our gain." She grabbed a practice sword and drew her lucky dagger while I got out the one Emily gave me. We turned towards each other. "Armor?" Cleo asked.

I thought moment before shaking my head. "Nah. We just have to be careful. If we need to, we can just go get Blake." Cleo nodded in agreement. Blake was one of the best healers in Camp.

I spread my feet and raised my sword in a defensive position. Cleo mimicked me. We stared at each other, trying to predict what the other was going to do. Several different plans ran through my head. I most definitely had the upper hand, but Cleo was a talented fighter. Also, I was out of practice. We would be an even match. We moved as one as we swung at each other. Metal clanged against metal in a deadly dance. I could feel people's eyes on me, but I didn't let it distract me. People often watched us duel.

At the moment, our swords were locked, and our faces were inches apart. We shoved against each other, trying to overpower the other. Cleo had dropped her dagger to grip her sword with both hands. I kicked the weapon away, where she wouldn't be able to get to it easily. Cleo shifted her footing only for her to lose it. Since her sword were tangled with mine, I fell down to the dusty ground as well.

We stayed on the ground for a moment, catching out breath. Then we were back on our feet, circling each other. I hoped I didn't look anything like Cleo, who was caked in sweat and dirt. She was going to flip when she saw herself! Even though she loved fighting and disliked most perfumes, Cleo was a true Aphrodite daughter because she hated getting dirty.

I was tired. Wow. I'm even more out of shape than I originally thought. I frowned at the scary thought. An out of shape demigod was usually a dead demigod. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything, I'm just stating the facts.

I don't know why, but as we circled each other, I could feel a giggle bubble up my throat and try to escape. I could see Cleo holding back her own. Then we both were laughing like we wouldn't be able to stop this lifetime. It took us several minutes for us to finally catch out breath. That's when the feeling of people watching grew ever more stronger.

"Uhhh... Kim?" Cleo stared, then pointed behind me with her dagger. When had she picked it up?

I swiveled around quickly and nearly fainted from shock. Right behind me was an Iris Message with Emily, Sam, Paul and Jared staring at us with shocked faces. Emily looked more outraged than surprised while the guy's jaws were practically hitting the ground. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Uhhhh . . . heeeeeyyyy guys. How its goin'? Uhhh…. How long were you watching?" I asked, kinda freaked out that they had been watching. I jumped when I felt someone bump into me. Cleo was looking at me with a weird look on her face before turning to them.

"Hey Emily! How are you? I haven't heard from you ages! We all miss you here!" Cleo smiled at Emily.

"You mean you all miss my cooking, Cleo," Emily corrected. She still looked angry, but a corner of her lips twitched, telling us that she wasn't completely mad.

"Same difference," Cleo shot back. She had a smile on her face, though, even when she elbowed me in the side. Hard, I might add. I got her less than subtle hint and introduced everyone.

"Cleo, this is Sam, Jared, Paul and you already know Emily. Guys, this is Cleo, my best friend. She is a daughter of Aphrodite, though she should have been a daughter of Ares," I joked. Cleo's eyes went wide when I said Jared's name.

"Kim, this is Jared. You know…. _Jared _Jared?" Cleo asked, her eyes glittering mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Watch it…" I warned.

Cleo just smiled like all her questions had been answered and raised her hands in surrender. I could just tell she wasn't go to let this go anytime soon.

"So would you two girls like to explain WHY YOU'RE FIGHTING WITHOUT ARMOR ON?" Emily shouted. I blushed deeply and looked down at my dirty shoes. "Uhhh… Kim?" Cleo mumbled.

"Gee, thanks. Because it wouldn't have been fun?" I said, my answer coming out as a question.

"And what if you had gotten hurt?" Emily asked angrily.

"We were being careful! And we would have gotten Blake if anything happened!" I said quickly.

"Who's Blake?" Emily asked.

Cleo answered this time. "Blake is one our friends. He happens to be one of the best healers in the camp."

"He's also Cleo's boyfriend," I added. I noticed that Jared relaxed slightly. Was he jealous?

"Uh, ex-boyfriend. We broke up last week," Cleo mumbled.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Cleo! Want me to beat him up for you?" I offered, hugging him.

"Don't worry, she already beat you to it. It's a good thing that I could heal myself," I heard Blake say from behind me. I turned around to see him holding a shield and a practice sword. I was tempted to break his nose anyways. "Don't even think about breaking my nose Kim. We decided that we were just better off as friends." Blake said, standing next to us. It didn't escape my notice that he stood so that Cleo would be in between us. Smart boy.

I made introductions once more for Blake. Jared narrowed his eyes at me. My heart clenched at the look he was giving me. "Kim, why were you fighting? You could've gotten hurt! Or worse, died!"

"We need the practice Jared. And plus, no one has died in years! Oh wait, never mind. Didn't that one kid die last summer during the Battle of the Labyrinth?" I asked my friends.

They thought about it for a moment before agreeing with me. "Even then it was a hellhound that killed him. We're just practicing, so we don't killed," I reassured. He didn't look like he was reassured.

"Well, I'm just surprised that you didn't follow after her. Especially since she's going to be in a lot of possibly lethal battles," Cleo told Jared.

"WHAT?" Jared choked out. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets in shock.

I glared at Cleo. "Nice going, Cleo. I ain't giving you any cookies now." Cleo whimpered at the loss of her cookies.

"KIM! What is going on!" Sam demanded.

I blushed and looked away. I saw Percy walking towards us with Annabeth at his side. I smiled and waved. They waved back at us with grins on their faces.

"I have to go, but to make a long story short, I lied about the competition. In reality, we're going to war against the Titan Lords. I didn't want you to worry or anything. I want you to stay there. I will try to not to get killed. Love you!" I said really quickly before waving my hand in front of the image.

The last thing I saw was Jared's heartbroken and disappointed gaze and Emily's enraged glare before the image blurred out of sight, leaving me with nothing but a clench in my heart and the promise I made, heavy on my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Please write a review, telling me what you think! What do you think will happen? What will you like to see happen? (if enough people do this, I might change what I had in mind and add in what YOU guys want. Tempting? Good.) <strong>

**Oh, just so you know, there will be only ONE more chapter! 10 chapter... 10 things. You get it? oh never mind.**

**Silentmusic226**


	10. Chapter 10: He Doesn't Know That I Love

**YOU READY FOR THIS? I don't think you are? How about now? You pumped? You excited? You happy? You sad? Sad becasue this is the last chapter of this story? Yeah, me too. I hope ya all like it and I am sorry about any mistakes. Let me know and I shall fix them!**

**I do NOT own Twilight or the Percy Jackson series. I only own my characters and Kim's shinning personality, not the character herself. (I know, right?)**

**I shall blabber on again at the end of this wonderful chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me<strong>

**Chapter 10: He Doesn't Know That I Love Him**

**Kim's POV **

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said **

**No, I never told you **

**I just held it in**

**- I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat**

So much has happened in so little time. Crazy how life happens, huh? Especially MY life. At the moment, i am sitting at the Athena table eating and celebrating with my family and friends. We had won the war! But my thoughts only circled around one person; Jared. He seemed pretty mad that i had lied about the real reason why i was going back to camp. I knew for fact that they were all mad at Emily, but they all forgave her very quickly considering that she was the person who fed them... i had promised to IM him the moment the battle was over, but i had not had time to keep my promise. To be honest, I haven't even been thinking about him until now. Now that i actually have time to think. Over in the shadows, I spotted Nico. I was about to call to him when that he was already busy... with kissing Cleo? I blinked rapidly. No, it couldn't be. When did they meet? Heck, when did they get that close? And why would he be kissing my best friend when he was "love" with me? Oh yes, i have plenty of questions for the pair of them. After a while, we all ended up in our cabins for the night. Percy let me use his fountain in his cabin to IM Jared. But for some reason only the gods knew, i couldn't contact him. I quickly moved onto Emily, who, thank the gods, i managed to catch before she fell asleep. Emily was clearly relived to see me alive and well. My cheeks were a dark red when I told her that some of the armor she let me borrow was damaged really bad. That's when Tyson decided to fix them for me. Though he said would take him a while. We both said that was fine. Emily looked like she didn't even mind. I woke early the next morning, before anyone else. Quietly, I grabbed the bag I packed the night before. I looked around the camp, putting everything to memory as I passed on my way to the hill. Once I got there, the sun was just rising, so I stayed to watch it rise into a new day. "Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice behind me asked. I whipped around to see Thaila standing behind me. I grinned. "Yeah it is. What are you doing up so early?" She shrugged as she moved to stand next to me. We didn't say anything as we watched the sun rise into the sky. When the sun was safely in the sky, we hugged before we moved to go our separate ways.

"Oh, Kim?" I turned to look at her. "Here, take this. Stay safe." She handed me a folded letter before descending down the hill back into camp. With the sun risen, the camp was waking up and was starting to come alive once more. Everyone started their normal activities. I almost went back down to join them, but Jared's face popped into my head. I shook my head and walked away from my family.

Let me tell you right now, never, ever take a bus from New York to Washington. That is probably one of the worst things I have ever done. Including the time Cleo convinced me that it was perfectly fine to sneak out in the middle of the night and practice our sword fighting. I read and reread Thaila's letter so many times that I could repeat it word for word from memory. It was an invention asking me if I wanted to join the Hunters. She knew that I was in "love" with Jared, but all boys end up breaking your heart and could care less. Her words, not mine. The entire seven day trips, that's how long I have been thinking about; the Hunters and Jared. And even the couple of monsters that attacked me couldn't get those two things off my mind for very long. You want to know the really scary part? I really considered about becoming an almost-immortal maiden who swore off all men for the rest of time. I would be able to leave all my problems behind me and start a new chapter in my life. I wouldn't have to deal with trying to fit in like every other demigod, or boyfriends turning into werewolves. I would be able to start over and become the girl _I _wanted to be. I almost called Thalia to sign me up. But the entire time, Jared's face kept showing up. How heartbroken he would be if I had left him like that. I would hate myself forever.

So when the bus came to a stop somewhere in Colorado, I got off and found a payphone. Pulling out the letter from my pocket, I called the number scribbled at the bottom of the letter.

"Hello?" I heard Thaila answer.

"Hey, its Kim. I have been thinking about your offer. Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't be able to leave Jared. And despite what you think, we having something real and I don't think he will leave me anytime soon." She didn't say anything while I spoke and continued not to say anything for a few more seconds. "That's what I figured. But hey, it was worth the shot, right? Remember, if you change your mind, give us a call and we can see what we can do."

"Thanks Thalia. I guess I will see you when I see you." I said before hanging up. I glanced around to check for any monsters. Seeing none, I made a second call. I rang five times before someone picked it up. "Hello?" A female voice said.

"Hello, is Jared there?" I asked.

"No, he isn't. Can I take a message?" She asked. I blinked, unsure of what to do. "Ummmm…. Sure? Tell him that-" I heard a bang in the background and someone shouting something. "Why don't you tell him yourself dear?" She asked.

"Kim," I answered. I heard her call to Jared, telling him that the phone was for him. The moment she said my name, the phone was jerked out of her hands and a breathless Jared spoke. "Kim?"

"Hey Jared," I smiled, not seeing the suspicious woman slowly slide closer. With hearing his voice, I was suddenly brought tears of happiness to my eyes that I had turned down the Hunters. "Kim? Are you alright? Why are you crying? Where are you? What's wrong?" Jared asked rapidly. I smiled through my tears. "Yeah, I'm fine Jared. I just miss you." Which technically wasn't a lie. Better leave out the I-almost-left-you-forever bomb…. For now. Or forever. Which ever came first. "Right now I'm somewhere in Colorado. I should be back home in two days or so. It depends on the buses."

Jared sucked in a breath. "You're in _Colorado_? When did you leave? Are you alone? Do you want me to come get you?"

"I left about… five days ago. Yes, I am alone. And…. Nah, you don't have to get me. I'll be fine." That's when I glanced up and saw how close a woman had gotten. I looked at her while Jared said something. She looked like a regular mom you could find anywhere. But she was holding a big club and sticking out of her purse I could see what looked like a sheep leg. Yeah, going out on a limb, I would say she wasn't good news. Maybe, she didn't smell me and would go on with her business. I should know better though.

"Kim? Are you listening to me?" Jared asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was. What were you saying again?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the monster. Jared sighed. "Kim, I asked you if everything was okay. You weren't saying anything for a minute there."

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine… at the moment. I have to go. My bus is here. I'll meet you at Emily's place." Then I proceeded to hang up and dart away as fast as I could. But a hand gripped my upper arm, bring me to a stop. The woman smiled at me in a sickly way. "Where are you going to dear? Aren't you going to ask a hungry woman find some food?"

"Uhhh…. It looks like you have food." I said, pointing to the sheep leg. She glanced down at it as if suddenly remembering that it was there. "Oh? That thing? I use that to get my husband when he's gone."

"Where is he now? You don't want to be separated from the love our life now, don't you?" I asked, shifting away from her slightly. With my free hand, I shoved it in my back pocket causally, wrapping my fingers around my knife I kept there. "Oh, no. But he's hungry and I need to find some food to feed the both of us. Now, who were you talking to little demigod? And how far away are they?" She started dragging me towards the buses. "Who? Jared? He…. He…. He's in New York. And you don't want to eat me."

"And why on earth not dear?" She hissed at me.

"Because I'm not going to let you!" I yelled, stabbing her hand that clutched my arm with my knife. She let go and howled in pain. I started running as fast as I could. _Please Mom. Help me out! _I begged silently. I dodged surprised people and boarded a bus heading to the airport. I wasn't going to stick around and let momma-Cyclopes eat me. Best get back home as soon as possible.

I seemed to lose her as I got off the bus. She was nowhere to be seen. But I worried how much she actually heard of my conversation. Pulling a couple of Dramaca out of my pocket, I paid for a plane ticked for Seattle. I boarded the plane with only ten minutes until takeoff.

On the flight, I tried to rest as much as I could. Who knew when I would get another chance to? Monsters seemed to be popping up everywhere. I safely managed to make my way through Seattle to Port Angeles on a bus. But that's when all the trouble started. I was looking up when the next bus headed to Forks when someone hissed in my ear. "You think you could get rid of me so easily demigod?" I screamed and then started running. I could hear her running behind me. It wasn't that far to La Push, right?

She chased me all the way to La Push. I somehow managed to get a lead on her, but not a great one. When I burst into Emily's yard, I realized what a stupid thing I did. I had led the Cyclopes right where she wanted. "Emily!" I screamed, running into the house. Emily came barling down the stairs.

"Kim! What-" She started to say but I interrupted her. "No time. What weapons do you have? I have a hungry Cyclopes on my tail and she will be here any second." Emily paled at my words before going over to the couch and pulling out twin swords from behind it. She handed me one and we both went outside to face the monster.

It took us about an hour to kill the Cyclopes. To complicate matters even more, the pack showed up while we were fighting bit, not helping what so ever. The pack had grown while I had bee gone. I was curious about who had joined the ranks of werewolf protectors. "Kim! Sword!" Emily yelled. I tossed her our remaining sword. We had been passing it back and forth between the two of us. Alongside the wolves, I watched Emily dance a dangerous dance ending with her shoving her sword into momma Cyclops's chest, affectingly turning her into a pile of ash.

I ran to Emily to see if she was okay. Seeing that she was okay, I turned to the shell shocked wolves. One instantly stood out to me and I knew that it had to be Jared. The wolf even had Jared's eyes. "Jared?" I said in a tired voice, taking a step towards the wolf. Jared proceeded to race over to me and sniff all over me. I laughed weakly, but hissed in pain when his nose gently my leg where the Cyclopes got a lucky shot. Jared stared at me with pain filled eyes. "I'm fine," I reassured him. He darted away, leaving me alone. But he quickly reappeared on two legs and only wearing cutoffs. I fell against his chest as he me tightly. He whispered my name as he buried his nose in my hair, taking a deep breath. "Ummmm...you might not want to sniff me Jared. I stink, and I am pretty sure that there is dried monster blood in my hair." I murmured. Jared pulled back to look at me ad chuckled. "Kim. You don't stink at all. In fact, you smell amazing. Like... pine... and flowers." I blushed at his words.

I looked over to see Emily and Sam kissing. I gagged. "No PDA!" I called out them. They pulled apart and Emily blushed. Sam looked like he could have cared less. He watched her every movement with so much love that i had to look away after a moment. After a few awkward moments, we all went inside the house, ending up in the kitchen. I sat on Jared's lap and reacquainted myself with his lips. Not, that I needed too. I clearly remembered the feeling of his lips on mine. Emily cleared her throat. I pulled back to look at her. "No PDA." She mocked me. I merely stuck my tongue out at her and then went back to kissing Jared, who seemed very happy that I did. I could hear Paul laughing, but I ignored him. In fact, I ignored everything except Jared... until cold water was dumped onto our heads. I yelped in surprise, letting a several curse words slip out, both in English and ancient Greek. "Kim! Who taught you those words?" Emily scolded, setting down an empty bowl that I suspected that once held water... I glared at her. "You did." I retorted as I got up to go change into some clothes I had left here from before.

When I came back down stairs, Emily was putting food down on the table with Sam's help. My stomach growled loudly. I quickly grabbed one of everything and started shoving food into my mouth. Emily just shook her head at me before starting to eat herself. After I had enough food in my stomach to quite the growls coming from it, i started to tell the basics of what had happened during the battle and the events since. Jared got upset every time I described all the fighting, but I he was getting used to me being in danger. Used to it, not necessarily happy about it.

Silently, i handed Emily the letter that had been living in my back pocket. Se froze when she finished reading it. I was glad that it was written in ancient Greek because Sam tried to read it over her shoulders. She looked at me with a questioning glance. In return, I gave her a pointed look and then pointy looked at Jared and his arms wrapped around me. She smirked and handed me the letter back. I shoved it once more into my pocket. "Don't worry about it." I whispered into Jared's ear when i saw his questioning glance. He looked curious, but didn't press the matter.

The new werewolves looked confused at our conversation. "I'm guessing that you have no idea what we're talking about, right?" I said.

"Yeah, an explanation would be nice," Jacob smirked. The other new werewolves, Embry and Quil, nodded their heads in agreement. I smirked. "Well, prepare for your lives to be turned upside down... again." Then I proceeded to explain everything Greek and demigod. Their faces the entire time were priceless!

That night, I stayed at Emily's place. I had called my parents to let them know that I was back home, where I was, and that I was coming home tomorrow. They were happy that I was alive and wanted me to come back home right then, but I managed to convince them otherwise. I had changed into my pajamas, which consisted of short-shorts and a tank top. I had just climbed into bed that Jared's arms wrapped themselves around me. I didn't want him to leave, but I was nervous about sleeping with him. But I knew that he wouldn't do anything without my permission first. And we both knew that I could kick his butt if he actually did.

That got me wondering what it would be like to fight a werewolf. You know, for research purposes. Once a child of Athena, always a nerd.

"What are you thinking about love?" Jared whispered into my ear. I snuggled back into his warmth. "Just wondering what it would be like to fight a werewolf-" At my words, Jared tightened his arms around me and turned me around to where I was facing him. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Fight. Anyone!" He growled, placing a kiss on my face between each word.

"And why on earth not? It would be a good learning experience!" I protested. Jarred narrowed his eyes at me. "Because I love you too much to willingly let you be in any danger!" He roughly kissed my lips then moved away to let me breathe. I felt myself turn to a Kim puddle at both his touch and his words. He loved me? My eyes widened as did his. "Shit! I'm-" I cut off his apology with my lips. "That's why I left Jared," I whispered to him when we pulled apart. My breath was ragged, but I doubt either one of us cared at the moment. He looked at me confused. "To the war without telling you the real reason as to why I left." I elaborated. "Because it was my fight and if you were there, I wouldn't have been able to focus and protect the both of us. Because in reality, who can focus enough in a battle when the person you love is there as well and has no idea what he was fighting against." I said.

It took Jared exactly 6.2 seconds to comprehend fully that I was telling him that I loved him too. I was under him in seconds flat and his lips attacked mine. I did what any other girl would have done; kissed him back. I don't think I have ever loved him as much as I did right now. But I knew our love wouldn't wane, it would only get stronger, and I couldn't wait for a future with the boy I loved my entire life. Destiny can send you down many different paths, but you always end up where you belong. And no one- not even the gods- could deny that I belonged at Jared's side for the rest of our lives.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>And so this adventure has come to a close...<strong>

**What did you think? Was it rushed? Too much? Anything? Well, I shall let the comments roll in *cough cough hint hint* I was thinking about writing another crossover like this one. Do you want me to? Or finish the other one, mainly dealing with Paul? (Kim is a demigod in that one as well... so you get a little kim-jared stuff) I was also thinking about writing a small one shot from Jared's POV from a scene from this story. About him finding out what Kim is or seeing her fight for the first time. What do you guys think? I got nothing better to do with my time... Gotta love summer! :)**

**I didn't think I would get such a great responce for this story! Thanks for everyone who review! (74 at the moment!) You guys are amazing! I am sorry for making you wait forever between chapters at times. I would write all the people who commented, but there are too many and I am feeling a bit lazy.**

**This is for Stargazer1364. She is an AMAZING beta, I couldn't ask for more. (Just so you know, I posted this without her sending it back edited for me, but I looked over it before I posted it... so don't blame her for any mistakes. I just got impaticent and I reeeaaallllyyyyy wanted to post this last chapter... ) I shall repost the edited version when I get it... Thanks girl for putting up with me for so long! I don't know what I would do without you!**

**Thanks again for reading my story! If you want, I can see if I can make a book trailer for this... that is, IF enough of you guys want it.**

**Amy 3**

**A.K.A. Silentmusic226**


End file.
